


reveille

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat Hybrid Park Seonghwa, Clothed Sex, Dog Hybrid Jeong Yunho, Domestic, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: San loves mornings. He never really did before, used to dread having to drag himself out of his comfy bed and face the world, but now it’s different. Now he wakes up every day so warm, comfortable and completely secure in the knowledge that he’s safe and loved.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	reveille

San loves mornings. He never really did before, used to dread having to drag himself out of his comfy bed and face the world, but now it’s different. Now he wakes up every day so warm, comfortable and completely secure in the knowledge that he’s safe and loved. 

He squeezes the warm shape between his arms harder, hands tightening in Seonghwa’s shirt and legs slung over both of his. He nuzzles his head into the back of Seonghwa’s neck, nose dragging through his hair and brushing against his soft black-furred ears. 

His eyes are still closed, only feeling warm and content as Yunho stirs behind him, making cute little snuffling noises. San can tell the second Seonghwa wakes up in his arms, the way his body goes still and his tail twitches between them. 

San blinks his eyes open gradually, leans up and gently nips at the tip of Seonghwa’s ear. It twitches in response and he shifts, turning around until he’s face-to-face with San, blinking groggily. 

San’s heart aches with how much he loves him, with how sweet and adorable his boyfriend looks right now, lips pushed out in a little pout. He can’t help but lean in and gently kiss those pink lips, humming over Seonghwa’s little twitch of surprise before he reciprocates, morning breath or not. 

Seonghwa’s long, fluffy black tail curls over both of their bodies, curling around San’s thin white tail. His little sharp teeth catch over his bottom lip and San giggles into his mouth, pulling back after giving him one last peck. 

“Mm, good morning,” Yunho’s voice comes from behind them, still rough and low. San’s ears prick up, and he rolls over, grinning at Yunho’s low laugh as he flops right over his body. “Hey, baby.” 

San fits his face under Yunho’s chin, rubbing his face into the delicious-smelling warmth. Seonghwa sits up as well, the oversized shirt he’s wearing slipping off his shoulder. He scoots over to curl against Yunho’s other side, still quiet like he usually is in the mornings after long nights, having stayed up later than the others to get a little more work in. 

Yunho huffs out a laugh, his long tail slowly starting to wag behind him. He reaches out and pats both of the cat hybrids’ heads at the same time, stroking through their hair and scratching behind their ears. San sighs and relaxes into it, slinging an arm over Yunho’s stomach to curl a hand around Seonghwa’s arm. 

Yunho is always the best at knowing where to scratch. Of course, he’s had years of practice, can reduce his boyfriends to satisfied, purring lumps in just a few minutes. He's doing that now, so much love in his eyes, one floppy golden ear askew. Seonghwa starts purring first, the sound rumbling through his chest, immediately comforting. Yunho’s fingers just feel so nice against the base of his ears, scratching just the right spot that makes him feel warm and soft all through. 

San clings tighter to his puppy boyfriend, legs on either side of his thigh. The position makes his morning wood press against Yunho’s firm body, but it’s not like he’s burning with lust or anything right this moment, just appreciating the additional sensation making him feel nice. 

He still presses forward, though, only slightly, unhurriedly getting a little bit of friction through his underwear and Yunho’s sweatpants. His boyfriends have noticed by now, Seonghwa’s eyes open where his cheek is laid on Yunho’s leg and looking at him with a little smile. 

Yunho’s cheeks are still puffy from sleep, but his eyes are already sparkling with interest as he watches San gently grind against him. San looks up at him with wide eyes, ears flicking back against his head. warmth is starting to pool in his belly, growing harder with the eyes on him. 

Yunho’s hand on his head has relaxed into just petting him as he moves, running gently through his hair. San makes a noise high in his throat, a little bit of urgency starting to seep into his bones as he chases the pressure and friction. 

Seonghwa pushes himself a little bit more up, smiling sharp at San like he’s got an idea. His black tail swishes out to steady himself as he sits up and balances himself on Yunho’s other side, acting like this is a competition or something, dragging his hips down in a rhythm to match him. San just feels unbearably happy to be able to experience something like this, to know that Seonghwa feels comfortable to be with all of his guard down and do anything he wants with just the three of them. 

Yunho certainly isn’t complaining about the lapful of purring, horny kitties in his lap, eyelids falling low and fluffy golden tail beating slowly against the bed as he watches. San would probably get off quicker if he took off his clothes, but he can’t be bothered to stop for a second, appreciating the warm and comfort and tease of the fabric dragging over his heated skin. 

Yunho’s big hands trail down his back, fingertips teasing around the base of his tail peeking out over the top of his underwear. San shudders, rocking back into the sensitive touch before he rocks forward again, the movement dragging the entirety of his erection against Yunho’s firm thigh. 

Seonghwa moans quietly a little bit away from him, obviously enjoying himself, looking so pretty with his silky black ears twitching, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as his hips undulate against Yunho’s thick thigh. 

San blinks and looks up at Yunho, drinking in the sight of his familiar features before burying his face into the crook of his hip and inhaling his delicious scent. he whines low under his breath as his hips kick, rutting faster against Yunho’s leg like he’s the puppy between them. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, body tensing and tail curling up as he lets out staccato little pants, warm pleasure melting through his veins as he soaks the inside of his underwear. 

After it passes he sighs and slumps against Yunho’s body, wincing at the puddle of drool he’s left on his sweatpants. “So, so pretty,” the puppy hybrid says, reaching down and resuming scratching San’s ears. He purrs and leans up into it, squishing his cheek against his warm form and looking over at Seonghwa. 

His fluffy black ears are flattened against his head, Yunho’s other hand gently holding his face, thumb resting on his bottom lip as he shifts his leg up into Seonghwa’s movements. San reaches out and takes his hand, gently stroking the back of his hand with his thumb and watching him until the other kitty hybrid shudders and stills with a low sound. 

“Fuck, I’m so lucky,” Yunho mutters, staring down at the both of them almost too intensely, and San knows he would do anything to protect them, acknowleging him with a little bump of his head against his palm. With the movement his eyes lock on the large, obvious shape of Yunho’s dick outlined through his sweatpants, pausing and staring back up at him with wide, pleading eyes. A couple years ago, Yunho may have told him not to worry about reciprocating. 

Now he knows that San really, really, wants to. So Yunho just watches, mouth slightly open and looking a little dazed, still petting Seonghwa curled up and observing against his side as San scoots himself up, rubbing his cheek against his thick bulge. “Mmm, I’m too tired for a proper blowjob,” San comments as he peels the front of Yunho’s sweatpants down to his thighs, appreciating that he doesn’t wear any underwear to bed, watching his thick cock rise to rest against his stomach. 

Yunho’s breath is coming a little short now, but he nods, patting San’s white ears. “That’s fine, just do whatever you want, kitten.”

San takes a moment to preen under the hand and the nickname before he turns to the side, reaching over and grabbing Seonghwa’s hand to drag him up next to him. Seonghwa obviously wants to go back to sleep, eyes falling closed before he blinks them open again, but he easily goes along with San with a lopsided smile. When they’re both even, resting on the tops of Yunho’s thighs, Seonghwa gently leans against San’s cheek, furry ears brushing against him.

San turns to briefly plant a kiss on his cheek before settling his chin on his hands, eyes wide as he looks up at Yunho, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. Seonghwa follows his example, so cute when he’s sleepy, tail curling over San’s behind them. 

Yunho knows what he means to do, easily after so many years of communicating and learning each other’s bodies and mannerisms. He grabs his dick and strokes a few times, lip caught between his teeth as his fist slides down to the base where his knot will grow. 

He leans forward, guiding the head of his cock onto the slick surfaces of the two kitty hybrids’ tongues pressed side-by-side. San whimpers softly and closes his eyes at the taste, how close and potent his mate’s scent is like this. 

Yunho doesn’t waste any time, jerking himself off fast and quick while messily smearing the tip all over Seonghwa and San’s lips and tongues. Eager, San raises his left hand and wraps it around the base of his cock, rubbing his fingers in a tight circle around the sensitive growing knot and ears twitching happily as Yunho shudders. With his right hand he reaches around and scratches at the base of Yunho’s tail, watching it wag under him. 

The next time Yunho slips the head of his cock just into Seonghwa’s mouth he closes his lips around him, the tufts on the back of his black ears twitching as he suckles sleepily. Encouraged, San squeezes his knot, fingers applying pressure all around the thick flesh. 

He giggles as Yunho pulls back and cums all over their faces, spilling over both of their lips and tongues. San licks his lips, satisfied, squeezing Yunho’s thick knot one last time to feel him twitch. He tries to watch both his boyfriends’ faces at the same time, Yunho’s flushed cheeks and the adorable expression on Seonghwa’s face as his tongue peeks out to try and clean his face. 

San leans over and does it for him, swiping his tongue over the thick cum on his cheeks and lips. Seonghwa blinks appreciatively before he rolls over onto his back, conking out again in barely a minute. Yunho huffs and pats his head, gazing down at him fondly. San is starting to feel a little bit uncomfortably sticky, and Seonghwa is probably going to regret not cleaning up when he wakes up again, but he really doesn’t want to leave his mates’ warmth for even a second right now. 

So all he does is push himself up to give Yunho a long kiss and brush his floppy ear out of his face before flopping over his lap again and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
